


Overwatch Brothel

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!McCree - Freeform, Sub!Mercy, Submission, blowjob, sensual dominance, sub!Lucio, sub!Reinhardt, sub!Soldier:76, sub!Zenyatta, sub!genji, sub!hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Miss Amara, proprietor and Madam of the Overwatch Brothel, welcomes you into her warm establishment! Come peruse her merchandise and decide who you'd like for the night. Includes demonstrations, faux slave auctions, and more~





	1. Contents

Now open for business. I’m Miss Amara, proprietor and Madam. Here’s Jack, my lovely assistant. Do peruse the goods and let me know which of my workers you’d like to sample. Rates differ depending on the worker.

Do let me know if you need help deciding which man or woman you’d like to have for the night~

Demonstrations are also available.

Day 1: Demonstration - Shimada Brothers  
Day 2: Training Genji  
Day 3: Renting out McCree  
Day 4: Demonstration - Mercy, Reinhardt, Zenyatta  
Day 5: Booking Lucio


	2. Demonstration - Shimada Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers demonstrate their capacity for anal toys in this exhibition.

**Welcome to the first Overwatch Brothel live demonstration! I’m Miss Amara, proprietor and Madam. This here is Jack, my assistant.**

**Today’s demonstration is of two Japanese brothers hailing from the Yakuza clan of Shimada in Japan.**

Jack leads two men into the room by their leashes. Both are bare as the day they were born, one fitted with extensive cybernetics and the other completely human. They are instructed to kneel before the audience, heads bowed and hands clasped behind their backs.

 **They’re very fit, as you can see. Hanzo, the older brother, is an archer by training. Behold his broad shoulders and strong back muscles, his strong chest and how prominent his pecs are. They’re almost like a woman’s tits, they’re so big.**

She squats behind the long-haired man, snaking her arms around him so she can heft his meaty pecs in both hands. Squeezing them and kneading them until his nipple stands stiffly between her fingers. 

**His nipples are sensitive but tough; they can take all sorts of punishment. Pinching, clamping, slapping, and even wax.**

To demonstrate, she pinches both nipples in her hands, pulling them away from his body until the slave groans in pain. 

**Pain turns this one on. The more abuse he gets, the harder his cock.**

True to form, his cock rises between his legs until it stands stiffly before him, bobbing up and down as the Madam pinches and rolls his nipples between her fingers. 

**Come, Jack. Give me the nipple clamps.**

The white-haired man bows and passes her evil looking clover clamps, ones that tighten when pulled. When the Madam pinches his pecs to make his nipples more prominent, Hanzo visibly trembles as he looks down, eyes glued to the clamps that open up and pinch down harshly on his sensitive skin. He cries out pathetically when one clamp is attached, shaking and sweating. 

**See how noisy he is? He only gets this way when pain is involved.**

The other clamp is also attached, leaving Hanzo to writhe in place and pant noisily as he breathes through the pain. Pain that is exacerbated when she pulls on the chain. He arches his chest forward, gritting his teeth tightly, clearly trying not to moan when his skin is pulled taut by the clamps.

**Now let’s just attach this to his collar. Yep, that’ll do it. Let’s make the chain shorter, shall we?**

He’s now hunched over slightly to avoid pulling on his clamps. 

**And Genji. Ah, as you all can see, Genji has multiple cybernetic implants. This makes him extra tough, but also extra flexible. You can twist him into any position and he’ll be able to take it without a problem. Observe.**

Jack comes up behind Genji and eases him onto his ass. He goes down without a fight, his body contorting easily into a plough position as Jack pulls his legs over his head. His hands, previously clasped behind his back, now hold his ankles to stabilise himself as he balances precariously on the tops of his shoulders. Like this, his asshole is bared to the world, winking slightly as his muscles twitch. Jack kneels behind him and turns him around, displaying his slutty image to the hungry gaze of the audience.

Genji can also take a lot of punishment. In his ass. See, his ass and legs were badly damaged in the past, though clearly leaving his cock and balls intact. With his many implants and his extensive training, Genji is capable of taking huge objects up his ass without issue. Jack, the toy cart, please.

Jack nods, jogging over to the side to roll over a huge cart full of naughty implements. Of the many displayed, the Madam selects two decently sized silicon cocks, both of which rivalled the size of the slave’s own. She proceeds to douse both in lube while Jack spreads Genji wide open with his large hands, the slave’s hole already well lubricated in advance for the demonstration.

**And now, I shall slide both cocks into his asshole. At the same time. Watch as this slave enjoys the feeling of being stretched wide open. You can fit so much silicon in here.**

And yes, Genji does enjoy the feeling of being stretched. The feeling of the burn as one head pops in, then the other. He moans loudly and his eyes cross, his hands squeezing tight at his ankles as she slowly pushes both cocks in to the base. And when they are all in, the ninja shakes tremulously, lewd groans and whimpers escaping him. 

**Genji is very noisy, as you can tell. I recommend this slave for anyone who has good soundproofing or lives alone if you’d like to take him home for the weekend. Best that you don’t have noisy neighbours too since he’s liable to take the roof down if you torture him enough.**

At the Madam’s signal, Jack buries his teeth into Genji’s inner thigh, right next to his weeping cock. He bites and bites and bites, leaving deep indents on the cyborg’s synthetic flesh. And true to her word, Genji begins to cry and scream and moan like a seasoned whore. The cocks in his ass are jostled by his movement, so much so that the Madam stalks over to jam them back in again. 

Once more, this only makes Genji scream and struggle, tears staining his face as he tries not to unbalance himself.

 **Let’s not forget the other one. Hanzo can take a lot up his ass too, though not as much as Genji.**

Jack manipulates Hanzo into the same position, though this time multiple vibrating eggs and bullet vibes are stuffed into the archer’s greedy asshole. He moans thinly, his eyes squeezing shut. And to top it all off, the Madam shoves a thick butt plug to seal him up. With vibrators rattling inside him and filling him up to the brim, the slave can’t help but pant loudly and squirm in place. 

Suddenly, he cries out loudly and jerks spastically, his legs straightening and his toes curling as he cums all over his own face. His cock bobs and twitches, spurting pearlescent seed over and over until he’s all wrung out. 

**Unfortunately, this one’s a bit broken so we’re offering a discount for his customers.**

During these few seconds, Hanzo cums again when she smacks his ass to emphasise the word ‘discount’.

**Actually, I’ll throw in a free trial on this one.**

The slave can do nothing but whimper.

**Now that the demonstration is over, I’ll be taking questions. After the Q and A session, I’ll be happy to let interested customers get some hands-on experience with these slaves.**


	3. Training Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Madam decides Genji is in need of a refresher of his edging tolerance.

We are currently training Genji to take ten edges.

Unfortunately, we’ve only gotten to seven edges before Genji broke completely. He’s silent but for the occasional whimper when we take our hand away from his cock. The Madam has decided to allow him the tiniest of ruined orgasms to make up for his suffering, but it appears only to push him further into subspace.

Zenyatta is on hand to supervise Genji’s health, not to worry.

Our only issue at the moment is whether to continue edging a broken slave, or whether to allow him an hour to recover before we begin again at zero edges.

As Genji is destined to be to public use, do let us know whether we should complete his training in our current session.

\---

Deciding on mercy, the Madam leaves Genji’s throbbing cock alone and smooth her hands up his thighs instead. “I’m feeling merciful today, Genji. Be thankful." 

Zenyatta nods sagely, thinking back to how merciless she was with him the night before, to how she kept playing him like a master musician to tear every sound he could ever create out of his little body, to how she didn’t stop until he was burning red hot and so severely overloaded that he could have compromised his memory banks if he wasn’t careful. Genji should be grateful.

"Thank your mistress, Genji." 

Poor Genji can only blink hazily at her, the signs of sentience just barely returning to his dark eyes. "A-ari…gatou, hi-hime-sama,” he mumbles through a heavy tongue. It’s hard to feel grateful when his mind still hasn’t rebooted itself. Is it even the same day? Did several days pass? He has no idea.


	4. Renting out McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer has asked for McCree for the night. The Madam briefs her.

One cowboy coming right up. I’ll brief you while Jack goes and gets Jesse and his room ready. 

Jesse is well versed in cowboy roleplay, obviously, but not only is he able to play the part of the cowboy, but also the horse. Yes, the horse! Save a horse, ride a cowboy, as they say. Jesse’s room comes complete with stocks, riding bridle, bit, harness, blinders, 10 feet lunge line for obedience training, riding crops, floggers, and whips. We’ve trained him to be very good at lunging, but since Jesse is prone to bouts of brattiness, he should give enough of a challenge to be fun.

Speaking of brattiness, Jesse doesn’t really like to follow orders. Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him truly disliking your authority; you seem his type. He would, however, act out just to make you punish him harder. He’s not much of a pain slut, but he likes some measure of slapping and whipping. He can take pain on his nipples, his chest, his stomach, his cock and his balls. His back is very tough and it doesn’t mark up easily, which would be suitable if you’re the type who likes to go hard with their impact play. Don’t worry if he sounds like he’s crying; if he has a smile on his face, you’re fine to continue.

His safeword is Deadlock. If he says that, play is over. Untie him from wherever you’ve got him and come find me or Jack. One of us will be patrolling the hallway. Aftercare is optional for Jesse; you’re welcome to do it so long as you don’t overstay your allotted time period. Jesse’s preferred aftercare is oiling his muscles, applying balms to his bruises if necessary, and cuddling. Oh, and he enjoys being towel dried, particularly when you dry his hair. 

And that’s it! Your slot with Jesse is up at 9am in the morning. You can sleep over or you can leave whenever you like. Jesse’s room has the requisite number of condoms and lubricants, in addition to the standard dungeon implements. And remember, no unprotected sex. Jesse is one of my breeding bulls and I want him clean. Other than that, enjoy!


	5. Demonstration - Mercy, Reinhardt, Zenyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer has asked for a demonstration of Mercy, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta's skills. Behold.

**My good girl Angela is an excellent choice for a demonstration, as is Reinhardt, a retired breeding bull. Zenyatta is currently not on the roster as a slave, but he is available for massages and aftercare.**

Jack brings in Angela and Reinhardt by their collars, Zenyatta following behind obediently. Angela is scantily clad in tissue-thin panties and a simple harness around her chest to emphasise her breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. Reinhardt is completely bare, exposing his well-built form and the thick, flaccid cock hanging between his legs. They are then made to kneel beside the Madam, both clasping their hands behind their back. Zenyatta, too, follows suit, though he is wearing a tasteful set of trousers.

The Madam first gestures to Angela, running her hand over the blonde’s loose hair.

**Angela, oh Angela. Formerly a doctor working in emergency medicine, Angela still carries the stress of the profession on her shoulders. She is very responsive, very pent up, and very, very horny. Once you get her going, there’s no way she’s going to stop. She can cum for ages and still feel the urge to keep fucking, to keep cumming.**

With a nod from his boss, Jack extends Angela’s legs and straps leather cuffs to her thighs, knees, and ankles. The cuffs on her knees are attached to her chest as Jack easily manipulates Angela into position against his body. He reaches up for a few chains hanging from the ceiling, attaching them to her chest, her ankles, and her thighs so she hangs in place. Then, bit by bit, he raises her until she’s suspended above the ground, her holes perfectly level with the Madam’s waist.

**Perfect. Thank you, Jack. Now, Angela’s holes are greedy. Very greedy indeed. She can take cocks of any size; even the biggest dildos are no match for her pussy. Observe.**

The Madam takes a horse-like dildo from the nearby cart, hefting it before the audience to show exactly how big it is. Its girth is larger than the Madam’s bicep and as long as her forearm. She douses it in lube, smearing some on Angela’s already leaking pussy, and nudges the flared tip against her clit.

The blonde moans tremulously, her lips already slack before her Mistress starts to stuff the huge cock into her pussy. Her pussylips stretch to an incredible size, swallowing up the cock slowly but surely. She struggles as she passes the halfway mark, but her restraints hold her too well, stopping her from moving as the Madam forces the rest of it in. The base is then secured with an additional strap, holding it inside her stuffed, leaking pussy so she can milk it as much as she wants.

**She loves being humiliated, my angel does. Overstimulation too. Oh, but if you could combine both, Angela will become the ultimate pet for a lucky customer.**

Jack hands the Madam a huge butt plug, one with cables trailing from the flat end. This plug goes into Angela’s winking asshole, the bud already stretching open from the strain in her legs and the position she’s held in. It goes in without a fuss with the help of some lube, filling Angela’s other hole to the brim. She sobs out loud and pleads with the Madam, begging her to stop as she feels too full. She’ll break. Please stop.

The Madam merely smiles and takes a vibrating wand. Presses it against her clit. And watches her dance.

**Cumslaves like you don’t get to choose, my angel. If I want you to dance for my audience, then dance you will. Remember that you’re nothing more than my cumrag.**

Angela yells at the top of her voice, the intense vibrations sending her over the edge. Forcing her to cum once. Then twice in quick succession. And then three times. Over and over and over until she’s nothing more than quivering, mindless slave.

The Madam grins at the audience and comes up behind Angela, using the opportunity to not only attach the vibrator to her clit but to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples until they turned cherry red from the abuse.

At this point, Angela is senseless and trembling uncontrollably, her eyes long rolled into her skull and her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Now, the Madam turns to Zenyatta.

**Keep her awake, Zenyatta. I want her to suffer every bit of pleasure I deign to give her.**

The omnic bows and sends an orb of harmony forth, the golden wisp hanging above Angela and rejuvenating her. The stream of healing does its job, bringing the former doctor to her senses and making her scream anew at the intense pain of her multiple orgasms.

**Reinhardt. Ah, Reinhardt. A former breeding bull of mine. As you can see, he is incredibly hung. Almost as much as a horse, one might say.**

The Madam bids the massive man to stand and fondles his cock until it rises to full mast.

**Although much older than the rest of my merchandise, Reinhardt still maintains an intense regiment to keep up his libido. I daresay he is still able to fuck anyone into unconsciousness if given the order. His stud roots cannot be denied, even in retirement.**

She spins him around and forces him to bend over, putting his hands on his ass cheeks so he’s able to spread himself wide open.

**His hole is well used and well seasoned, able to pull orgasms out of any cock that penetrates him. He’s not as, hm, stretchy as the Shimada brothers, but he can cum from anal penetration alone. He is experienced in prostate milking and he’s very, very sensitive there.**

To demonstrate, she dons a glove and douses her fingers in lube, then slips them into him with only a small moan escaping him. Still, Reinhardt maintains his posture with his feet wide apart despite the tremble in his fingers. The Madam probes deep with two fingers, dipping and clawing until she finds his prostate with unerring ease.

Immediately, he cries out and his knees shake as she stimulates his prostate with an ease born from experience.

**Jack, get down on your knees and suck his cock for me. I want our audience to see exactly how much cum our giant can produce.**

Without complaint, Jack kneels before Reinhardt, offering the massive man a place to brace himself as the scarred man swallows Reinhardt’s monster cock down his throat. In tandem, they tease and drive Reinhardt to a frenzy; Jack through his silver tongue and clever lips, and the Madam through her fingertips at his now bulging prostate.

Like Angela, Reinhardt begins to beg and plead, rocking his hips back and forth needily to get more sensation. More pleasure. More everything. Luckily for him, his demonstration also includes copious amounts of cum.

**Reinhardt can only cum on command; if he isn’t given permission, he will be unable to orgasm no matter how hard he tries. So, ladies and gentlemen, is he allowed to cum?**

A resounding yes echoes throughout the room and Reinhardt can only sob in relief as he cums like a hose. Jack can only swallow one mouthful before he’s forced to retreat, taking a bucketload of cum on his face and his chest. Reinhardt’s cock bobs and twitches, spewing spurt after spurt until Jack’s face looks like it’s been glazed with icing. Yet, he continues to cum even after his cock settles down into a half hard state, helped along by your handy fingers at his prostate that keep the milk going.

With your fingers in his ass, Reinhardt will be forced to cum again and again until you stop. When he was a breeding bull, he was trained to keep cumming until he’s absolutely worn out; which means that he has to drop unconscious before his libido forces him to stop.

On cue, Reinhardt’s cock swells back to full strength, pressing insistently against Jack’s mouth until he opens up and takes his fellow slave’s cock down his throat again. The Madam stops fingering his ass, this time dragging over a fucking machine and impaling him on the massive dildo mounted upon it. Both Reinhardt and Jack can only moan as the movements rock him back and forth, controlling the pace such that both men can only take what the machine dishes out.

**And that’s it for this demonstration, everyone! If anyone would like to get a taste of either Angela’s or Reinhardt’s cum, please step forward and I’ll let you have a lick. Both are insatiable when it comes to pleasure and orgasms, so I’m sure whoever has them for the night will be just as wrung out as they are now.**

Angela wails loudly as she cums for the nth time, the floor beneath her soaked through and a large puddle of her cum already pooling, the cum dripping around the huge dildo still jammed deep in her pussy. As for Reinhardt, he’s breathing through his second orgasm from Jack’s talented mouth and the insistent cock fucking his ass and jabbing at his prostate, covering the floor in a thin white layer of cum before he jerks back to hardness again.

**Zenyatta will be available for samples of his incredible massage skills. Tantric massages are also on the menu, as is relaxation massages and meditating spas.**


	6. Booking Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer has requested to spend the night with superstar Lucio.

Well, friend, you’re in luck! Lucio is in from his recent music tour abroad and is fresh on the roster this evening. Jack, go tell our superstar that we have someone booking him for the night.

Right, Jack’s off to go get him ready. For an international idol, he requires a very little amount of prep. In the meantime, I’ll give you a short briefing on what he can do for you tonight.

Lucio’s not big on pain, my sweet boy, but he will be so sweet to you that you would never hurt him in your wildest dreams. He’s more the type to be sensual, loving, making you feel like you’re the queen of his world. To that end, his room is one of the few not equipped with floggers and crops and whips, or any leather implements. However, he is very big on bondage, soft ropes, and most of all - feathers. 

Yes, feathers, my friend! He is very ticklish, very sensitive, particularly when you tie him up and blindfold him, maybe even put a gag in his mouth. He jumps and dances and squirms around like a little worm, putting all his chiselled muscles at your fingertips to tease and to touch. Sensory deprivation is one of his specialties if I do say; he can take total deprivation sans a vacuum bed, waiting breathlessly for whatever you desire.

Other than that, his ass is well trained as is his cock. For a small man, it’s nothing to sniff at, and while he’s not a breeding bull, he has a good amount of stamina. Why, I dare wager that he can go for an hour or more without tiring. His room provides his favourite dildos, starting from the smallest plug to the biggest cock, along with a strap on harness if you desire to fuck his ass. 

I’ve trained him well in many positions, the chart of which can be found in his room on multiple surfaces. He’s very responsive, very obedient, so you can make him roll over or do tricks for your entertainment. He likes doing it to music though, so I do recommend selecting a playlist once you’re in there. Wax is also available in his room if you’re inclined, as are cock rings, vibrators, and other toys. 

Lucio’s safeword is Synaesthesia. If he says that, play is over. Administer aftercare if necessary or call one of us through the phone or find one of us patrolling the halls. Lucio’s preferred aftercare is to be wiped down with a damp towel, then wrapped in a blanket while being cuddled. Do chat with him throughout the process even if the music is running; he finds much comfort in the voices of others. 

Your slot with Lucio ends at 9am in the morning. Feel free to stay over for the night until your booking ends or to leave whenever you feel like it. Condoms and lubricants are available in his room; just ask him for it. As always, no unprotected sex! My merchandise are clean but best be safe rather than sorry. Other than that, enjoy!


	7. Akande, Lucio, Brigitte, Mercy - Lactation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer inquires about the best slaves for lactation kink.

My best bull is Akande. He comes into his milk fairly often without the use of hormones; his tits are a nice handful and full of milk that’s ready to be squeezed out of him. He truly enjoys being milked, be it by hand or by machine, and often cums whenever he’s put into the milking stall. He might be a bit feisty and hard to handle, but his milk is second to none if you prefer a muskier taste. His preference is to milk by mouth if you intend to use him for yourself, otherwise, hand milking will do fine.

Lucio is another bull who produces high-quality milk. He might not produce as much as Akande or my cows, but his milk is mildly sweet and rather addictive. He moans and whimpers if you touch his tiny tits, his nipples leaking milk long before you even attach the milking cups. Speaking of nipples, he has one of the biggest nipples you’ve ever seen on a bull; they’re very sensitive too and cause as much pain as they do pleasure. Good thing he’s very much into pain.

As for my cows, Brigitte and Angela are my best. Brigitte comes into her milk often as she’s still a recently matured cow. You’ll find that she will constantly beg to be milked as her tits will ache if she hasn’t been milked in a day, her hands kneading and squeezing her tits to milk them herself if you don’t do it. She enjoys the milking machine more than she does hand milking, but doesn’t mind if you take a sip from her nipples after she’s done being emptied.

Like Lucio, Angela’s milk is on the sweeter side and doesn’t produce as much as Brigitte or Akande. This cow prefers to be milked while in a breeding stall; something about ‘authenticity’ as she once mentioned. Angela is the one cow you can have a lot of fun with as you milk her; fucking machines, flogging, scratching, all of that will make her produce more milk. The more pain she’s in, the sweeter the milk. If she’s cum a couple of times, you’ll find that the milk is creamier as well.


	8. Stats of male workers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any stats for your boys and girls in your brothel off the top of your head? Like, who's the most popular? Who draws what kind of customer? Etc?

Oooo. Hmm, I’d say my cowboy McCree is one of my most popular attractions. There’s just something about a rough, buff, sweetheart cowboy that really draws crowds in. He tends to draw in two kinds of clients: those who are seeking to break a wild bronco, or those who are seeking healing. Jesse happily bucks against the control of those who believe they can control him, testing their ability at every turn. But he also is an experienced slave and submissive who can help a master/mistress or dominant regain their confidence.

Genji tends to draw in older crowds, more mature clients who like to romp around with a younger slave. 

Hanzo draws in those who like an old-fashioned man with old-fashioned manners. That he looks very, very good in a yukata/kimono certainly helps.

Gabriel used to attract huge crowds of adoring women of all ages, using that suave demeanour and charm to earn him a spot in the Hall of Fame. Now that he’s older, he doesn’t quite draw in the same crowds, but I do note that a lot of women in their 20s to 30s like to buy a night with him.

Jack is clearly a military man even in his older age and I notice a lot of military veterans like to buy him for the night. Either that or men who’d like to know what it’s like to boss around a soldier.

Reinhardt, like Gabriel, used to draw in droves of women and owners who sought to breed their slaves. Now Reinhardt finds himself serving matronly women who like their butlers white and burly.

I tend to reserve Akande for investors who’d like to see what it’d like to have a slave entertain them. His personal preference, and clients who choose him freely, are those who’d like the opportunity to put a powerful alpha male in his place.

Pretty boy Lucio is a favourite between sweet young men and women, as well as burly athletes who can toss him around as they wish.

The Junkers Junkrat and Roadhog don’t get as many clients, if primarily because of how intimidating they look. Not much I can do about that, but luckily for them a small number of regulars tend to buy them time after time. 

Junkrat either attracts hyperactive dominants who want a submissive who shares their energy or masters and mistresses seeking a true challenge.

Roadhog, or Mako, has a small handful of regulars who enjoy using his size to their advantage. I can’t deny that Mako is a huge man, powerfully built and as tall as he is wide, and there are few who would tousle with him even when he’s giving in. The ones who like to pick him definitely have balls of steel, I tell you.


End file.
